The conventional slot machine of this type is exemplified by Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. SHO 54-130590. In this conventional slot machine, tokens or coins are individually inserted into a slot to rotate three drums displaying symbols, and stop switches are then depressed to stop the drums one after another. Depending on the combination of symbols, a predetermined number of tokens are dispensed as a prize.
In another conventional slot machine, a cathode ray tube instead of the rotary drums is situated on a front side of the slot machine and displays symbols in three rows and three columns, i.e., nine symbols in total.
In every amusement parlor, in order to attract many customers to increase profits, it has long been desirable to minimize the space to be occupied by a single game machine so that as many game machines as possible can be installed in the parlor. However, in the former conventional slot machine, since the size of the individual drum is restricted by the size and number of the symbols to be displayed on the drum, reduction of the depth has limits. In the latter slot machine, because of an electron gun used in the cathode ray tube, reduction of the depth also has limits. Consequently in an amusement parlor where both the conventional slot machines and pachinko machines are to be installed, since the depth of the slot machine cannot be reduced down to that of the pachinko machine, all islands of these game machines must be divided into slot machine islands and pachinko machine islands so that planning, designing and construction of the amusement parlor is complex, requiring much time and cost.
Further in the latter slot machine, since symbols are displayed in the form of a single plane on the screen of the cathode ray tube, it lacks the visual appeal and fun, compared to using drums.